


Я хочу видеть тебя счастливой

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-04
Updated: 2009-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Портрет, зеркало и тайные желания.
Relationships: Ariana Dumbledore/Neville Longbottom





	Я хочу видеть тебя счастливой

За высокими узкими окнами Хогвартса быстро сгущались сумерки. Темноволосый юноша, сильно хромая, шел по коридору восьмого этажа. Возле одного из портретов он остановился, вглядываясь в потемневшие от времени камни.  
\- Она должна быть здесь… - прошептал он, касаясь пальцами завитков барельефа. – Я это точно помню.  
Он постучал по стене и досадливо поморщился – один из многочисленных шрамов на тыльной стороне ладони разошелся, отозвавшись слабой дергающей болью. В последний раз проведя ладонью по холодному мрамору, парень разочарованно вздохнул и поплелся дальше. Почти дойдя до лестницы, он услышал внизу голоса, от звука которых его передернуло.  
\- Кэрроу! – с ненавистью пробормотал он и быстро, насколько позволяла раненая нога, зашагал обратно.  
«Мне нужно место, куда не сможет войти никто из сторонников Кэрроу! Мне нужно место…» - шептал он, с надеждой глядя на знакомую стену. Вот и портрет, рядом с которым раньше…  
\- Получилось!  
В стене появилась небольшая дверь. Потянув ее на себя, юноша вошел и чуть замешкался на пороге, удивленно рассматривая комнату. Она совсем не походила на ту, в которую он приходил два года назад на занятия Армии Дамблдора. Тогда это был просторный зал с высоким потолком и манекеном для отработки заклятий. Теперь – небольшая комнатка, слабо освещенная торчавшим в потускневшем канделябре огарком свечи. На дальней стене косо висела большая картина, с довольно низкого потолка спускался гамак и, чуть подальше, - гриффиндорское знамя. Единственное, что осталось неизменным с тех пор – высокий и узкий предмет в углу, спрятанный под темной драпировкой.  
  
«Зеркало Еиналеж, - вспомнил парень. – Гарри о нем рассказывал на занятиях».  
В прошлый раз он так и не решился туда заглянуть. Почему-то, встретиться с самыми заветными желаниями оказалось страшней, чем с боггартом. Да и присутствие остальных смущало. Что ж, может быть теперь, наедине с собой…  
\- Давай, Невилл, ты же гриффиндорец, - бормотал он, нащупывая край плотной ткани, - студентам твоего факультета не к лицу бегать от самого себя.  
Невилл решительно поднял драпировку и тут же расчихался от ударившего в нос запаха пыли.  
\- Да, не получилось эффектного жеста, - усмехнулся он. – Впрочем, как всегда.  
В зеркале отражался высокий парень с копной длинных, давно не мытых волос. Правую щеку почти параллельно пересекали два глубоких шрама. Более старый уже начал затягиваться тонкой прозрачной кожицей. Сочащуюся из второго сукровицу он машинально вытер рукавом.  
\- Вот, даже волшебное зеркало не работает, если туда смотрюсь я, - вздохнул Невилл, прикрывая глаза.  
Только сейчас, оказавшись в безопасности, он почувствовал, как гудят уставшие ноги, и ноет каждый шрам. Свисающий с потолка гамак вдруг показался самой желанной вещью на свете. Юноша бросил напоследок взгляд в зеркало… и вдруг замер, не веря своим глазам. Чуть позади него стояли две до боли знакомые фигуры.  
  
_Стройная молодая женщина с коротко стрижеными волосами и рано поседевший мужчина с добрым лицом. В последний раз он видел обоих в палате больницы Святого Мунго, и их лица не выражали ничего. Сейчас же они светились радостью и нежностью.  
Из зеркала не доносилось ни звука, но Невилл по движениям губ угадывал то, что они говорили.  
\- Невилл, сынок, - ласково шептала женщина. – Как же ты вырос! И так похож на отца!  
\- Мы с мамой очень гордимся тобой! – добавил мужчина.  
\- Мама…папа… - запнувшись, прошептал в ответ Невилл. – Вы… здоровы?  
Родители ничего не ответили, но снова улыбнулись ему – тепло и печально.  
Невилл не помнил, сколько времени провел, стоя перед зеркалом и вглядываясь в родные лица. Даже усталость перестала чувствоваться, уступив место какому-то лихорадочному возбуждению. Он старался запомнить каждую черточку, жадно впитывал каждое слово, произнесенное родителями. «Родной… так скучали по тебе… ты молодец… настоящий гриффиндорец!»_  
  
«Зеркало желаний может подчинить себе не окрепшую душу… человек перестает жить настоящим… несбывшееся овладевает им и тогда…»  
  
\- Гарри?  
  
Тот ведь говорил что-то подобное два года назад, на казавшихся уже нереальными сборищах их «армии»? Невилл досадливо помотал головой, отгоняя «голос разума».  
Возможно, зеркало желаний им уже завладело, но мысль опустить занавесь, как бы отрезав себя от родителей, казалась невыносимой.  
  
«Надо жить настоящим!»  
  
\- Зачем?  
  
_Мама ласково обняла его за плечи._  
  
«Это иллюзия».  
  
\- Нет!  
  
Тяжелая занавесь упала, напоследок обдав Невилла тучей пыли. Он рухнул в гамак, чувствуя себя предателем, и мгновенно заснул.  
  
Невилл не знал, сколько он проспал. Окон в комнате не было, часов - тоже. Даже огарок свечи совсем не изменился. Теперь, когда измученное тело немного отдохнуло, оно недвусмысленно заявило о других потребностях. Хотелось есть… да и не только. Невилл обошел комнату. На дальней стене обнаружилась дверь, которую он то ли не замечал раньше, то ли она появилась, пока он спал.  
\- Так, одну проблему решили, - думал Невилл, закрывая за собой дверь комнаты, оказавшейся туалетом. - Осталось где-нибудь достать еду.  
Он оглянулся, надеясь обнаружить поднос с … Да с чем угодно, сейчас он был согласен даже на вязкую, застревающую в горле кашу, которой бабушка пичкала его все детство, уверяя, что иначе не стать великим волшебником. Но больше в комнате ничего не поменялось. «Наверное, она не может производить еду, - подумал Невилл. - Или не хочет».  
Чтобы отвлечься от требующего своего желудка, он обошел комнату, но ничего интересного не обнаружил. К зеркалу больше не подходил, опасаясь, что второй раз не найдет в себе сил перестать вглядываться в него. От нечего делать Невилл рассматривал единственную картину на стене. Изображенная на ней маленькая комната выглядела до странности неуютной, как будто хозяин старался там не появляться. На переднем плане – маленький круглый столик, на котором лежало что-то вроде вязанья, только спиц было не две, как у бабушки, а четыре, и они были гораздо короче. Пятая, такая же, валялась на полу, возле ножки старого деревянного кресла-качалки. Аккуратно заправленная кровать в углу, на дальней стене – дверь.  
\- Наверное, это чей-то портрет, - думал Невилл, поправляя картину и собирая пальцем скопившуюся на раме пыль. – Вряд ли кто-то станет рисовать просто комнату, да еще такую удручающую. Неудивительно, что хозяин предпочитает тут не появляться.  
  
Время шло, голод все больше давал о себе знать. Лежа в гамаке и раздумывая, как незаметно пробраться на кухню, Невилл пропустил момент, когда в комнате на картине появилась хозяйка - тоненькая девушка с необычайно длинной светлой косой. Девушка присела в кресло, рассеянно подняла спицу с пола и начала вязать. Движения ее казались замедленными, взгляд – отсутствующим.  
\- Э-э… здравствуйте! – запинаясь, выговорил Невилл.  
Девушка скользнула по нему безразличным взглядом и ничего не ответила. Невилл с трудом поднялся и подошел поближе:  
\- Извините…  
Девушка отложила вязанье (свободная спица опять с тихим стуком скатилась на пол), поднялась и пошла вглубь комнаты. Привыкший к тому, что портреты покидают свои картины, скрываясь за рамой, юноша не беспокоился, пока за странной хозяйкой комнаты не закрылась дверь.  
\- Постойте! – опомнившись, закричал он. – Куда же вы?  
Ни на что не надеясь, Невилл заглянул за портрет. К его удивлению, за картиной скрывался проход в туннель, куда он, не раздумывая, пролез. Внутри оказалось довольно свободно. На стенах висели медные лампы, пол был земляным и хорошо утоптанным. Казалось, проходом пользовались довольно часто. Разглядывая странное крылатое чудовище, которым казалась его тень, Невилл не сразу заметил быстро шагающую навстречу фигуру. Он выхватил палочку, но произнести заклинание не успел.  
\- Экспелиармус! – высокий широкоплечий мужчина, в котором Невилл узнал бармена из «Кабаньей Головы», поймал вырвавшуюся и рук палочку.  
– Ты кто такой? – неприветливо буркнул хозяин таверны.  
\- А где она… девушка? – спросил Невилл о том, что его интересовало больше всего (даже голод отступил на второй план).  
Бармен смерил его суровым взглядом и проворчал:  
\- Тебя не учили отвечать на вопрос?  
\- Меня много чему учили, - в тон ему ответил Невилл. – Палочку верните!  
Его собеседник взглянул на короткую темную палочку в левой руке, как бы удивляясь тому, что она там оказалась, и протянул ее хозяину: - Порасторопней надо быть!  
\- Ладно, иди за мной, - добавил он, помолчав, и зашагал обратно по туннелю.  
\- Кстати, я – Невилл, - крикнул парень в удаляющуюся широкую спину.  
\- Аберфорт, – донеслось до него в ответ.  
Туннель закончился небольшой комнатой, похожей на гостиную. Девушка сидела за столиком, на котором стоял букет цветов, и осторожно касалась пальцем лепестков. На вошедших она не обратила никакого внимания.  
\- Шею не сверни, - предупредил Аберфорт, подходя к краю картины и спрыгивая вниз. Невилл шагнул вслед за ним на широкую полку над камином, а затем – на потертый ковер маленькой гостиной.  
Посиди здесь, - Аберфорт кивнул на старое кресло - Я поесть принесу.  
Девушка с портрета вертела в руках розу. Невилл смущенно ее разглядывал, удивляясь тому, что на свете может существовать нечто, настолько прекрасное. Заговаривать с ней он больше не пытался – с ним и обычные девушки вовсе не спешили знакомиться, что уж говорить о красавицах…  
  
\- Зря сюда не таскайся, - пробурчал Аберфорт на прощанье. – У меня тут… всякие заглядывают. Проголодаешься – постучи в картину, она – он кивнул на девушку, - придет, проводит.  
\- А кто она? – прошептал Невилл, покосившись на портрет.  
Взгляд Аберфорта, и без того не отличавшийся теплотой, стал и вовсе неприязненным.  
\- Много будешь знать – состариться не успеешь, - фыркнул он. – Давай, дуй отсюда. Хороший гость пинка под зад не дожидается…а плохие сюда второй раз не заходят.

***

Вечером («Или утром…или днем, ладно, пусть будет вечер», - лениво думал он, раскачиваясь в гамаке) Невилл никак не мог забыть о странной девушке. Закрыв глаза, он представлял ее себе, счастливо улыбаясь каждой новой подробности. Стройная фигура в длинной светлой мантии… нежный овал лица… огромные синие глаза и длинные темные ресницы. А вот брови, наоборот, почти не заметные, рыжеватые. И длинные светлые волосы тоже отливают золотом.  
Желание вновь ее увидеть стало почти невыносимым. Невилл подошел к картине и пару раз несмело стукнул по массивной раме.  
Дверь в глубине комнаты отворилась, девушка безразлично взглянула на него и взмахнула рукой, приглашая следовать за собой.  
\- Подождите! – замирая от собственной смелости, закричал Невилл ей вслед. – Я не голоден! Просто… побудьте со мной! – добавил он уже тише, глядя на захлопнувшуюся дверь. Комната вновь была пуста.  
С тяжелым вздохом («А на что ты рассчитывал?») Невилл опять поплелся к гамаку. Раздавшийся за спиной тихий щелчок привлек его внимание. Она вернулась! Осторожно прикрыв дверь, девушка присела за столик, подняла упавшую спицу…  
Невилл подошел поближе. Сначала он просто смотрел, как она работает, потом решился заговорить:  
\- Как вас зовут?  
Девушка бросила на него рассеянный взгляд и промолчала. Он уже перестал надеяться на ответ, когда она тихо произнесла:  
\- Ариана.  
\- А я - Невилл. Меня Невилл зовут, - обрадовано затараторил он.  
\- Очень приятно, - равнодушно ответила Ариана. - Красивое имя.  
По ее тону нельзя было сказать, что оно ей действительно нравится.  
\- А что вы вяжете? – спросил Невилл, когда молчание снова начало тяготить его.  
\- Носки, - объяснила Ариана.  
– А моя бабушка всегда вязала только шарфики, гриффиндорские. Зато их у нас много, - усмехнулся Невилл, и замолчал, не зная, как еще поддержать беседу. К его удивлению, девушка заговорила первой:  
\- Я их Аберфорту подарю. Осенью на пастбище холодно, особенно по-утрам. Видишь, какие теплые!  
Невилл коснулся протянутого Арианой клубка, и пальцы наткнулись на шершавую поверхность холста, покрытую масляной краской.  
\- Правда, мягкие получаются? – удивительные синие глаза выжидающе уставились на Невилла.  
\- Да… очень, - ответил он.  
Девушка улыбнулась, но тут же нахмурилась:  
\- Я хотела Альбусу подарить, но он сказал, что ему не нужно… - голос Арианы дрогнул, и Невиллу показалось, что она вот-вот расплачется.  
\- Ну и дурак! – быстро проговорил он.  
\- Нет, - вздохнула Ариана, - Альбус не глупый. Он самый умный… - девушка чуть помолчала и добавила: - на свете.  
\- Ага, - согласился Невилл. – И все равно дурак! – упрямо повторил он, и тут же испугался, что она может обидеться.  
Но Ариана неожиданно засмеялась. Этот смех оказался даже прекрасней ее улыбки. Невилл так и застыл, пораженный.  
Расстались они не скоро. Больше всего говорил Невилл, стараясь вновь и вновь вызвать улыбку Арианы и удивляясь своей способности рассказывать связно и интересно.  
  
_Ночью ему снилось, как они с Арианой гуляют по цветущему саду. Светловолосая головка склоняется к нему, темно-синие глаза, казалось, смотрят прямо в душу._  
  
\- Вставай, соня, всю жизнь проспишь! – разбудил его самый прекрасный в мире голос. – Пойдем, там уже Аберфорт соскучился!  
\- Соскучится он по мне, как же… - проворчал Невилл.  
Следующий день они снова провели вместе. Ариана быстро перебирала спицами, а Невилл любовался ей, вспоминая свой сон.  
\- Вот, почти довязала! – похвасталась девушка, размахивая перед ним чем-то, похожим на изогнутую вязаную трубу. – А хочешь, я тебе тоже одни подарю?  
\- Очень! – искренне ответил Невилл, думая совсем о другом.  
  
_И снова весь мир – в глубине прекрасных, удивленно-счастливых синих глаз. Полуоткрытые губы… так близко, стоил только наклониться, и…  
\- Отпусти! – Ариана испуганно отшатнулась._  
  
Невилл растерянно застыл на месте…  
\- Негодяй! Пусти меня! – истошный женский крик слышался совсем рядом. Нет, это кричала не Ариана.  
Невилл вывалился из гамака, наощупь добрался до двери и застыл перед ней, не зная, стоит ли открывать. Но следующий отчаянный вопль разрешил все его сомнения.  
  
Глыбообразный старшекурсник («Крэбб? Или Гойл? Вечно я их путаю», - пронеслось в голове) склонился над связанной девушкой. Она уже не кричала, с ненавистью глядя на мучителя. Тот поднял палочку, но в этот раз Невилл успел первым:  
\- Экспелиармус! Петрификус Тоталус! Инкарцеро!  
Оттолкнув в сторону связанного и обездвиженного Крэбогойла, он разрезал на девушке веревки, помог подняться и втолкнул в выручай-комнату. Там она забилась в угол и разрыдалась.  
\- Ханна! – позвал Невилл, когда рыдания чуть утихли. – Ханна, с тобой все в порядке?  
\- Невилл? – спросила Ханна Эббот, удивленно осматриваясь. – Где это мы?  
\- Это комната необходимости, - ответил он. – Только она теперь выглядит по-другому. Невилл тоже обвел взглядом в очередной раз изменившуюся комнату: с потолка теперь свисало два гамака, а к гриффиндорскому знамени прибавилось хаффлпаффское. Арианы на портрете не было.  
  
Когда уставшая Ханна заснула, Невилл подошел к пустой картине и тихо постучал. Войдя в комнату, Ариана стукнула дверью чуть сильней, чем обычно.  
\- Что случилось? – удивился Невилл.  
\- Кто она такая? И что здесь делает? – Ариана кивнула в сторону свернувшейся в гамаке хаффлпаффки.  
\- Это Ханна, она тоже учится в Хогвартсе. На нее напали, и теперь она прячется здесь. Можно, она пока здесь поживет?  
Ариана сердито крутила в пальцах спицу.  
\- А ты тоже прячешься? – вдруг спросила она.  
\- Да.  
\- От тех, кто сделал вот это? – девушка провела пальцем по щеке, как бы повторяя очертания шрамов на щеке Невилла.  
\- Да, - кивнул тот.  
Хорошо, - Ариана, вздохнув, отложила спицу. – Пусть она останется. Только в туннель ее не пускай, ладно?  
\- Ладно, - облегченно согласился Невилл.  
Тихо постукивали спицы, ровно дышала спящая Ханна, а Невилл, как и в последние дни, не отводил глаз от Арианы.  
\- Расскажи мне… - вдруг попросила она.  
Он рассказал о том, что происходит в школе, и почему они с Ханной оказались здесь. Ариана внимательно слушала, то восхищенно ахая, когда он рассказывал, как они выцарапывали на стенах призывы записываться в армию Дамблдора, то испуганно вскрикивая, когда Невилл дошел до попытки похитить из кабинета Снэйпа меч Гриффиндора.  
  
_Ее губы оказались нежными и податливыми, а тяжелые рыжеватые пряди пахли козьим молоком и земляникой._  
  
Проснувшись, Ханна уже не напоминала ту измученную и перепуганную девчонку, которой была вчера. Притащив откуда-то кривой веник, она вымела изо всех углов пыль и хорошенько отчистила покрывало на зеркале, мимоходом поправив перед ним прическу. Пока Ханна, напевая, плескалась в ванной, Невилл сходил за завтраком. С аппетитом уплетая плюшки с молоком, девушка успела рассказать о том, что произошло в Хогвартсе за последние три дня. Как Невилл и ожидал, к лучшему ничего не изменилось.  
\- Нам надо позвать сюда всех остальных! – заявила Ханна.  
\- Но как?  
Она задумалась.  
\- Интересно… - Ханна вытащила из одного из многочисленных кармашков золотой галеон. – Помнишь?  
Невилл кивнул. У него тоже был такой, лежал на дне сундука в гриффиндорской спальне.  
\- Как ты думаешь, они еще работают? – Ханна дотронулась до монеты палочкой.  
Первыми откликнулись Лаванда и Эрни. За следующие три дня в выручай-комнате собрались все оставшиеся в школе члены бывшей армии Дамблдора. Комната становилась все просторней, все больше разноцветных гамаков спускалось с потолка. Когда к ним присоединились Падма и Терри, к ало-золотому и желто-черному знаменам добавилось синее с бронзовым знамя Равенкло.  
  
Ночами, когда их разношерстная компания засыпала, Невилл подходил к портрету Арианы и они беседовали до утра. В остальное время девушка редко заглядывала, а если такое случалось, держалась замкнуто, равнодушно наблюдая за всеобщей суетой. Разговаривала она только с Невиллом. Он рассказывал о войне, о Волдеморте и тех, кто ему противостоит. Когда он упомянул о смерти директора Дамблдора, Ариана закрыла лицо руками и разрыдалась.  
\- Альбус! О, Альбус! – всхлипывала она.  
Когда перепуганный Невилл ее успокоил, Ариана рассказала о своей семье. Так он узнал, что неизвестный «Альбус», которого он обозвал дураком, и бывший директор Хогвартса – один и тот же человек, но раскаянья, почему-то, не почувствовал.  
  
Дни летели незаметно. Девчонки старались хоть как-то скрасить их скромный быт. Особенно старалась Ханна Эббот, чьей неуемной энергии хватало на всех. Порой ее энтузиазм утомлял, и не только одного Невилла.  
\- Мы-то отсюда рано или поздно уберемся, - усмехнулся как-то Симус Финниган, - а ведь кто-то на ней женится!  
\- Угу… - отозвался клюющий носом Невилл.  
\- И будет она ему рассказывать, как правильно ноги вытирать, - Симус повернулся к приятелю. – Кошмар, а?  
\- Ага… - пробормотал тот, почти засыпая. Но в этот вечер Симус был настроен поболтать:  
\- Слушай, а ты как думаешь, какой должна быть девчонка?  
\- А?  
\- Вот ты, Нев, какой бы хотел видеть свою жену?  
\- Счастливой, - ответил тот, не сводя глаз с пустого портрета.

***

_\- Невилл Лонгботтом! Согласен ли ты взять в жены присутствующую здесь Ариану Дамблдор?  
\- Да.  
\- Ариана Дамблдор! Согласна ли ты взять в мужья присутствующего здесь Невилла Лонгботтома?  
\- Да.  
\- Объявляю вас мужем и женой!  
Невилл осторожно прикоснулся к пахнущим молоком и земляникой губам.  
Стоящая среди гостей мама украдкой смахнула слезу, а отец обнял ее и поцеловал в коротко стриженую макушку.  
_  
Недели две спустя Ариана вдруг появилась раньше, чем обычно.  
\- Невилл, - позвала она. – Там пришли какие-то люди. Аберфорт зовет тебя.  
Невилл пролез вслед за ней в туннель.  
\- Кто пришел? Ты их видела? – расспрашивал он Ариану.  
\- Их было трое, - отвечала та. – Двое парней и девушка…  
\- А шрам? У одного из парней был шрам на лбу? Такой, как молния?  
\- Я не заметила, - ответила Ариана с чуть заметным раздражением. – Сам увидишь.  
\- Это они! – возбужденно повторял Невилл. – Я уверен, что это они! Теперь все изменится!  
Ариана вдруг остановилась. Большие синие глаза смотрели серьезно и печально.  
\- Теперь ты уйдешь?  
\- Я…я должен…  
Ариана повернулась и быстро зашагала впереди. Только дойдя до самого выхода из туннеля, она быстро обернулась и прошептала:  
\- Удачи, Невилл!

Дальнейшие события Невилл помнил смутно и урывками, будто картинки в книге, из которой вырвали половину страниц. Помнил, как проводил Гарри и Рона с Гермионой в выручай-комнату. Как все наперебой им что-то рассказывали. Как печальная и растерянная Ариана приводила в комнату новых и новых гостей. Как они эвакуировали из Хогвартса малышей… Как рассерженная миссис Уизли что-то доказывала всхлипывающей и возмущенно озирающейся дочери. И как, наконец, все отправились защищать замок (кроме рыдающей Джинни, запершейся в ванной).

Невилл устало прислонился к стене рядом с портретом. Ему отчаянно хотелось увидеть Ариану, но в то же время он был рад, что ее нет в осажденном замке. Дверь в глубине нарисованной комнаты отворилась, и девушка присела на пол, встревожено глядя на него.  
\- Невилл?  
\- Ариана! Что ты здесь делаешь? Тебе лучше уйти!  
\- Я… я уйду… чуть позже, - прошептала она. – Невилл…  
\- Что? – юноша тоже перешел на шепот.  
Ариана не ответила.  
Губы ее оказались твердыми и шершавыми, пахнущими пылью и старой масляной краской.

Все, что было потом, Невилл, может быть, и хотел бы забыть, но не мог. Рушащиеся стены, казавшиеся раньше незыблемыми, вспышки проклятий и стоны раненых, неподвижно вытянувшиеся тела тех, кто еще недавно перебрасывался с ним шутками, и слезы оставшихся в живых. Спокойный и отрешенный взгляд Гарри, приказывающего ему убить змею, и безносое лицо Волдеморта. Горящая шляпа на его голове и рукоять меча Гриффиндора в ладони.

И снова Большой зал. И те, кто боролся бок о бок с ним, оплакивающие близких и радующиеся победе. Казалось, его никогда не перестанут хлопать по плечам и восторженно орать. Невилл машинально пожимал руки, улыбался, что-то писал на клочках пергамента, которые ему то и дело подсовывали. Особенно шумела бабуля, сообщавшая всем и каждому, какой у нее замечательный внук. Она решительно оттеснила остальных поклонников:  
\- А ну-ка, пойдем! Я тебя кое с кем познакомлю! – старая ведьма схватила внука за руку и уже собралась увлечь за собой.  
\- Бабуль, подожди немного… - Невилл осторожно освободился. – Я скоро вернусь! Вот, подержи пока. – Всучив оторопевшей бабушке меч, он вышел в коридор. Поднялся по немногим уцелевшим лестницам на восьмой этаж.  
\- Мне нужно увидеть Ариану, - сказал он, коснувшись обгоревшей стены.  
Ничего не изменилось. Он прошел по коридору раз, другой, третий, повторяя заветную фразу снова и снова. Дверь не появилась.

В "Кабаньей Голове" тоже было многолюдно. Стараясь остаться незамеченным, Невилл быстро прошел к ведущей наверх лестнице.  
\- А-а… герой! – голос Аберфорта не стал приветливей ни на кнат. – Зачем пожаловал?  
\- Мне нужно…  
\- Мало ли что кому нужно?  
\- Я хочу ее видеть! – упрямо повторил Невилл.  
\- Незачем.  
\- Да вам-то, какое дело?  
\- Послушай, сынок… - неожиданно мягко начал Аберфорт, не переставая, тем не менее, загораживать проход. – Шел бы ты отсюда…  
\- Нет!  
\- Да что тебе тут, медом намазано? – заорал бармен, теряя терпение. – Сказано: пошел вон!  
Невилл выхватил палочку:  
\- Петрификус…  
\- Экспелиармус! – Аберфорт поймал подлетевшую палочку свободной рукой. – Говорил же: быстрее надо.  
\- Я люблю ее… - прошептал Невилл.  
\- Сынок, она умерла, - глухо выговорил Аберфорт. – Умерла давно, задолго до твоего рождения. И никакая магия… никакая, понимаешь! Не может воскресить мертвых. Даже любовь… твоя или моя… Не может, понял?! – последние слова больше напоминали рыдание.  
\- А теперь уходи, - Аберфорт смахнул слезы грязным рукавом. – Ступай… к живым. И палку свою забери… герой!

**Много лет спустя.**

\- Значит, ты считаешь, что уметь смотреть в глаза своим заветным желаниям так же важно, как своим страхам?  
\- Конечно! – сидящий напротив юноша с темно-синими волосами порывисто взмахнул рукой, сбросив со стола горшок с уникальным экземпляром хищной анемоны. – Ой, извините! – сконфуженно пробормотал он, и синие волосы стали бордовыми. – Вы же понимаете меня, директор Лонгботтом? Ой! – волосы опять изменили цвет, став бледно-зелеными.  
\- Что, кусается? – сочувственно спросил директор, взмахом палочки возвращая цветок на место. – Она обидчивая… Хорошо, я скажу эльфам, чтобы перенесли зеркало в кабинет ЗОТИ.  
\- Спасибо! – и новый преподаватель защиты выскочил из кабинета.  
Директор Лонгботтом отодвинул одну из украшавших кабинет резных панелей и прошел в маленькую комнатку. Поднял скрывающее старинное зеркало покрывало.

_Прекрасная девушка в белой мантии, с диадемой в отливающих золотом волосах, доверчиво склонила голову на плечо уже немолодого волшебника…_  
Стоящая неподалеку коротко стриженая ведьма украдкой смахнула слезу, глядя на счастливую пару, а широкоплечий мужчина нежно обнял ее и поцеловал в поседевшую макушку.

Январь, 2009


End file.
